white_wolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Greater Manchester Police Wars
The''' Greater Manchester Police Wars''' is the name given to a series of major conflicts fought between the Territorial Police Force and major crime syndicates and organised criminal groups in Greater Manchester. During the whole length of the war, the TPF were on TacAlert, and as such, began passing on smaller crimes and offences, leaving them to GMP. Much of the activity conducted by the criminal groups were aimed at provoking the police force, with much of it being done via proxies. Activities included killings, gang warfare, domestic terrorism, kidnappings, rape and robberies. As time went on, they started becoming braver and more direct, striking the police directly, which included vandalising police property, damaging cars and attacking operators. On 12th April 2016, the Chief of Police declared "a state of war" against these groups, who were consolidated as one. Shortly after, the Chief initiated Operation: Endgame, a plan that would see every hostile killed or captured by police, along with having their assets seized or destroyed. A break in the war came when a crime boss surrended himself after seeing the damage being done to families and children in the poorest parts of Manchester. He reluctantly gave up information about the syndicate and their upcoming plans of attack. On 1st June 2018, the war was declared over, marking a victory for the police. Despite the overall victory for the police, the weight of previous failures still pressed down on them, with many families starting to ask why their relatives had died in the attacks. By the end of the war, 127 civilians had been killed, with a further 402 injured. 4 operators had been killed, with a further 22 injured. 6 people were never found, 2 more were found dead by a disused railway. The Home Office had stated that the syndication of crime groups was "not large or major enough to warrant a call of national security. Meaning the government, and by extension, the British Armed Forces would not be helping the TPF at any point. While much of the fighting happened in North and Central Manchester, nearly all gun crime occured in the South, an area known for such. Key Events Families The criminal groups strike the police where it hurts, by kidnapping and murdering family members. Many operators go at their own issues solo, while other operators stay and fight the others. - Casulties & Losses - 0 operators dead 4 operators injured 18 gang members dead 46 gang members arrested 0 gang members injured 3 civilians killed 7 civilians injured total dead: 21 total injured: 11 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ENDGAME ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Chief of Police puts Operation: Endgame into effect, giving operators full freedom to shoot and kill any hostile forces, and vehicle units full freedom to stop any road vehicle they deem as hostile. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Whitefield Bank Robbery On 22 September 2017, a bank on Bury New Road, Whitefield was attacked, 30 adults and 12 children were taken hostage by the two gang members who demanded £10 million. At the time, the TPF were very busy elsewhere in the city, which left only one operator to deal with the situation. When the hostage takers realised they wouldn't be receiving the money, they opened fire in the bank and killed all 12 child hostages. In the commotion, they made their escape in a white Ford Mondeo. An investigation was soon started to find the getaway car. Casulties & Losses * 0 operators dead * 0 operators injured * 2 gang members dead * 0 gang members arrested * 0 gang members injured * 12 civilians killed * 0 civilians injured total dead: 14 total injured: 0 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Metrolink Bombing The criminal groups strike a tram passing through Shudehill tram station, killing four people and injuring 30. Police were occupied with clearing up the mess, moving the tram with two Gurkhas, and supporting the victims. Meanwhile, the police hunt for the terrorists. - Casulties & Losses - * 0 operators dead 0 operators injured 0 gang members dead 2 gang members arrested 0 gang members injured 4 civilians killed 30 civilians injured total dead: 4 total injured: 30 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- CIVIL UNREST ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Triggered by false propaganda spread by the criminal groups, civilians begin to protest against the killing of hostiles, by rioting in the streets of Manchester. The police have to carefully divide resources, maintaining control of the riot as well as monitoring criminal activity. Meanwhile, cybersecurity agents from the White Wolves help to clear up the propaganda. - Casulties & Losses - 0 operators dead 3 operators injured 3 gang members dead 0 gang members arrested 1 gang members injured 17 civilians killed 58 civilians injured total dead: 3 total injured: 62 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- GAY VILLAGE ATTACKS ---------------------------------------------------------------- In a targeted attack, gangs around the city centre, struck the gay village of Manchester, located near the canal. They drove a car through the pedestrianised area of Canal Street, getting out to shoot indiscrimanetly at passerbys and tourists. Luckily, two operators were nearby in Alan Turing Memorial Park. They quickly ran to the gunfire and took down the two assailants. 7 innocent people had been gunned down, and 2 had been hit by the car. 4 were injured. - Casulties & Losses - 0 operators dead 0 operators injured 2 gang members dead 0 gang members arrested 0 gang members injured 9 civilians killed 4 civilians injured total dead: 11 total injured: 4 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- SOUTH MANCHESTER MASSACRE ---------------------------------------------------------- The South Mcr. Massacre was a battle fought between the Alpha and Sigma units of the TPF and two major armed gangs in Stockport. The fight was a turning point in weakening the armed forces of the gangs and regaining police control of Stockport. An area that had been a point of contention since day one. Ever since the Stockport massacre, the police were ordered to "shoot to kill". Since nearly every prisoner they had taken had remained silent and un-co-operative. - Casulties & Losses - 2 operators dead 5 operators injured 62 gang members dead 6 gang members arrested 17 gang members injured 1 civilians killed 6 civilians injured total dead: 64 total injured: 28 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- MANCUNIAN WAY MASSACRE ------------------------------------------------------------- After the shootout in Stockport, a similar event took place in the city centre, on the elevated main road A57(M), Mancunian Way. This time, the police were more prepared and had dispatched Alpha, Beta and Sigma units to defend the North. Two vans and five cars came up the Mancunian Way from Moss Side and were met with resistance on the road by MMU. The police had learnt from their mistakes in Stockport and given themselves more protection and closed all eastbound lanes. The police immediately opened fire on the vehicles, killing every occupant. This was the first time the TPF had used mounted weaponry (2 Browning M2 .50 MGs), that had been delivered to them by the White Wolves at Manchester Airport a few days before. Mancunian Way was considered one of the TPFs greatest victories, with no operators or civilians being harmed. - Casulties & Losses - 0 operators dead 0 operators injured 21 gang members dead 0 gang members arrested 0 gang members injured 0 civilians killed 0 civilians injured total dead: 21 total injured: 0 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- PAKISTAN CONSULATE ATTACKS --------------------------------------------------------- Following the South Manchester Massacare, crime groups from Stockport moved up North and seeked to attack the Consulate General of Pakistan in Rusholme. The attack featured a car bomb, an approach not seen in the city since 1996. According to confessions mailed to the police, the attack was another attempt to garner attention from the police and the media. The car bomb killed two passerbys and 6 people inside, mainly from shrapnel and glass fired into the building. A further 12 people were injured, and the whole issue caused relations between Britain and Pakistan, ultimately requiring the UN to get involved (under Jack's order). ANPR and CCTV cameras once again came in the police's aid, leading them to a house in Hyde where they found two dead gang members. They had been killed by a shot to the head each, both holding forged suicide notes. - Casulties & Losses - 0 operators dead 0 operators injured 2 gang members dead 0 gang members arrested 0 gang members injured 8 civilians killed 12 civilians injured total dead: 10 total injured: 12 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- ABCDEF ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- The culmination of almost two years of investigations and fighting leads to a mountain of information for the police to run off. Every unit is mobilised, all CC units, the CTU and every vehicle unit. They operated under the cover of darkness, systemically working from the outskirts of the city, moving into the centre. Therefore, if any gang member tried escaping they'd be trapped in the city and cornered into the centre. Before mobilising the units, the police ordered the Manchester Emergency Police Cordon. Meaning every vehicle coming in and out of the city was heavily scrutinised by the police. Every operator was dispatched on this phase, each with more weaponry and ammunition than the standard loadout, with the Raven unit featuring a more prominent role than usual. They went from building to building, killing every gang member they could find, freeing prisoners and seizing assets. By this point, the Chief ordered a "shoot to kill" mentality, bothering not to try and capture any gang members. After a nine hour operation, the police coverged in the city centre. They encountered an ambush attempt, which was gunned down rather quickly. - Casulties & Losses - 0 operators dead 5 operators injured 216 gang members dead 0 gang members arrested 0 gang members injured 0 civilians killed 19 civilians injured total dead: 216 total injured: 24